Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of medical imaging, and more particularly, to systems, devices and methodologies related to calibration of a proton computed tomography scanner.
Description of the Related Art
Energetic ions such as protons can be used to form images of an object such as a portion of a patient. Such ion-based imaging can include, for example, computed tomography (CT).
CT images generated by use of protons can be based on a distribution of relative stopping power (RSP) associated with the object. An accurate measurement of energy loss of protons resulting from passage through the object can yield an improved reconstruction of the RSP distribution of the object.